utherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Prop Editor
The Prop Editor is the Utherverse decorating tool. It is used to create the vastly rich and mostly user created locations and worlds. To start decorating, enable the Decorate permission for the particular property. The Prop Editor panel has many tabs and options which are outlined here. For more detailed explanations visit the respective pages associated with the specific options. Menu items The bottom row is a special row with a few important functions, which is always the same on each tab. Right-clicking props When the Prop Editor open and there are props in your location, you can right-click these props. Which will open a new menu as seen on the right. The top prop is always the first objects you right-clicked, the objects below it are the next object behind this prop, this continues until a maximum of four props show up in your menu. If there are less then four props you will only see those props show up and the menu will therefore be smaller. If there are more then four props those will simply not be shown in the menu, and you need to move your avatar to manipulate the items show in the menu and right-clicking somewhere else to get the prop you want to see in the menu to show up. Another very important function of this menu is also to make collidable props visible. Each of the props in the right-click menu show up with a some options to manipulate that prop. In the following table you can see what each of these options do. Prop Editor tabs These are the tabs you can see at the top of the prop editor, namely position, rotation, scale, script, state and plugins. The highlighted tab shows up with a red background color. Position On this tab is where you specify where a prop you had added is located within the property. In general the maximum value for these are -99999 to 99999 it is possible to have larger values in here. But this is usually not recommended. The Y''' value modifies the values in height, while '''X and Z''' move the props sideways or forward or backward. Rotation This is where you manipulate the rotation of a prop. With a value of 0 to 359.99. Scale This tab is used mostly when trying to set a scale of a prop to a larger value then it's base value. All props start with a base value of '''1 X''' '''/ 1 Y''' / '''1 Z''' (with the exception of the dummy.gml prop which starts at '''50 X''' '''/ 50 Y''' / '''1 Z) You can resize props down to 0.01 and up to 400. Albeit that in most cases it is worth of note that props get distorted when they are larger then 100 in scale. Script There are a variety of scripts available for props. Note that some scripts only work best on specific props. State There are two different sections on this tab, the basic and the advanced settings. The state tab also has an input box at the top. Where you can input a state of a prop. This usually means how it is animated when that is an option for that prop. A complete list of these can be found in the super zaby list. The state tab will be empty if there is no current prop selected to be manipulated. In the example the prop selected is the Zaby Interior Partition A. Basic Advanced Advanced lighting Plugins This is where plugins are listed if any available to you. In order for these to show up in your prop editor you need access to special roles. Currently the only available plugin to users is dauction. Category:Decorating Category:User Interface